The Marriage Assignment
by Carly Phantom
Summary: Full summary inside. Officially a Yukiru! Here's a brief summary: Yuki and Tohru are partners in a marriage assignment. They end up together after the assignment. Flirty Yuki, quiet Tohru, jealous Kyo and always perverted Shigure. YukixTohru and soon KyoxArisa. Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. It's me, Ghostninja now yukisohmafan4ever. This is my first Furuba fanfic and 5th story of all. Summary is super long so hold on tight. **

**(Summary: Tohru Honda has been paired up with Yuki Sohma for the marriage project at school! Kyo is paired up with Arisa while Saki is stuck with class president, Takei Makoto. The Prince Yuki Fan Club is on Tohru's tail and Arisa and Saki are now overprotective. Kyo tries to flirt with Tohru as much as he can, even after Arisa gives him a good beating after flirting with her friend. She moves in with Yuki because her grandfather's house needed remodeling. She finds out that the Sohmas are cursed the second day. When they hug someone from the opposite sex, they transform into one of the 12 animals of the zodiac plus the abandoned cat. Tohru first saw Yuki as a stuck-up, popular guy who loves attention but then she sees him as a heartwarming, kind person with a bad past. She falls in love with him. Kyo was jealous so he had a private conversation with Tohru. Kyo said he loves her and wants her to be his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss and fleed. Tohru was shocked. She hated him ever since. Yuki fell in love with Tohru when she said that he will still be her friend after her memories are erased by Hatori. Yuki was touched by her wise words. At the second week of the project, they got dolls that are babies that needed to be take cared of. Tohru and Yuki got a girl and they named it Hinata, which means sunflower. Since they both live with each other, they each can take care of Hinata. When Tohru was at work, Yuki surprised her. When they picked what kind of husband/wife they are, Yuki got 'overly attached' husband and Tohru got 'lovable wife' so Yuki changed his schedule to be with Tohru every period. After the surprise at work, Yuki & Tohru went on a date while Hinata was in care by Shigure. That's when Yuki gave Tohru a kiss and they both are now officially dating but they are still 'married'. The project is finished and the pair got an A. Officially a Yukiru!)**

**Enjoy all!**

Chapter 1-

Yuki's POV

"Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma" our health teacher said. "You two are paired up for the marriage assignment." This is called health class. People usually think that in health class, you read boring books about puberty and safety. This assignment is different. We have to 'pretend' to be married to another classmate. If you're a boy, you'll get 'married' to a girl. And if you're a girl, then you get 'married' to a boy. It's supposed to prepare us for our future marriages. I think we don't need this, since no one is getting married at our age.

"WHAT?!" my obsessive and annoying fan club screamed while shooting glares at Miss. Honda, who sank in her chair. I looked at Miss. Honda.

_'She will be an interesting wife. She's nice and all.'_ I thought.

"Arisa Uotani and Kyo Sohma." Miss. Uotani and Kyo glared at each other.

"Yankee." Kyo growled.

"Orange top." Miss. Uotani hissed.

"Saki Hanajima and Takei Makoto."

"After this assigment and you make me depressed, I'll beeeeeep you with electric waves." Miss. Hanajima said darkly. Takei stood up on his chair and cleared his throat so everyone can see him.

"Students and health teacher of class 1-D." he said with his 'I am the class president and I don't care a shit if you complain about me' voice. "Why do I have to be paired up with the psychic girl? I am your class president, Takei Makoto!"

"Shut up and sit down." our health teacher yelled, slamming a ruler on her desk. "This is 30% of your grade Takei Makoto! If you do anything to bail out on this assignment or Saki Hanajima, you'll NOT be our class president anymore." Takei sat down, made a paper airplane then flew it to me. It read, 'Can I switch with you Yuki? You can have psychic girl. Sincerely, Takei Makoto, your awesome and handsome class president of 2002.' I shook my head and threw away the paper.

"Yuki Sohma! Are you passing notes in my classroom?!" our teacher shrieked. She picked up the crumpled piece of paper. She read it out loud.

"Sincerely, Takei Makoto, your awesome and handsome class president of 2002." she finished.

"YUKI'S MORE AWESOME AND HANDSOME THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" my fan club yelled.

"TAKEI MAKOTO, ONE MORE INSULT ABOUT SAKI HANAJIMA AND YOU, MY BOY, ARE IN A HELL OF TROUBLE!" our teacher shrieked and half of the class covered their ears.

"Umm... what are we supposed to do again, teacher?" Tohru said in her quiet voice.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry Tohru. Alright class, now here are the rules of this assignment or marriage, however you want to put it. Since, this project is to prepare you for your future marriage, you have to play your role right." the teacher explained. She held up a hat filled with paper. "Does anyone know what is in this?" I raised my hand and our teacher called on me.

"I think there are slips of paper that says what kind of husband or wife you'll be." I said.

"100% correct Yuki." the teacher said. And the fan club startes being annoying again.

"Yuki Yuki, he's the best. He can beat all the rest. GO YUKI!" they chanted. I rubbed my head.

"Quiet girls." the teacher said. "Yuki you are correct. This has pieces of paper that says what kind of husband or wife you will be. Ok. I'll call on couples." After 10 pairs, "Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma." I went up then Tohru was next to me. We both picked a piece of paper. I read mine and I was surprised.

'_Overly attached husband. I need to change my schedule around.' _I thought. I peered behind Miss. Honda and read hers._ 'Lovable wife. Shit. She might find out about the curse.'_

"Yuki. What is yours?" Miss. Honda asked.

"Overly attached Miss. Honda." I replied.

"Call me Tohru. Not Miss. Honda." Tohru said.

"Ok. Tohru." I said. This will be fun.

"Here are your project schedules." our teacher said, passing out the schedules after a few minutes. When a yell boomed through the room, the teacher fell the papers. Me and Tohru reacted at the same time to pick up the papers with our teacher.

"Thank you Tohru and Yuki." our teacher said. The yell was from Miss. Uotani.

"That stupid cat." I muttered. Kyo might be the coolest guy in school but he is one of my annoying and stupid cousins.

"YOU SERIOUSLY ARE A STUPID BASTARD!" Miss. Uotani yelled.

"WELL SORRY I TRIED SWITCH YOU FOR A MUCH HOTTER GIRL!" Kyo yelled.

"SHUT UP!" our teacher yelled. The two fell silent. "You can get a divorce if you want to, but keep I mind that you will fail Kyo and Arisa." Our teacher went back to her desk and explained more about the assignment. "And, on the second week of the project I will had you a baby to take care of for only one week. Then, on the third weeks, I will do a game show where I will pick the best three couples I saw that really got along pretending. The things I will ask you are about your partner. They should be questions only you should know." Everyone groaned. "Well, the winners will have a trip to Tokyo."

"Amazing!" Takei said. "But Tokyo is only a few hours away." Miss. Hanajima put her hand on Takei's shoulder.

"Don't go around stealing the fun Makoto or I'll beeeeeeeeep you with electric waves." Miss. Hanajima said darkly.

"Yes my dear Saki." Takei said while shaking. The bell rung and everyone soon started gathering their stuff.

"Good luck to you all, and please don't give up. This project can actually be plenty fun if you get to know your partner." she called at us and waved as we left to go to our next class. I was out first so I stood beside the doorframe waiting for my wife. Tohru walked out surprised to find me following her as she walked down the hall.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fed up. I smirked. I liked this alot.

"I'm your overly attached husband remember?" I reached into my pocket to pull out the paper.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean you need-" Tohru started but I put my finger on her lips to silence her.

"I'm going to be with you all day honey." I said lovingly.

"Wha? Don't you have different classes?" she asked.

"The office always lets me change my schedules." I stated.

"Really?" Tohru asked.

"Really." I answered. "Let's go sweetie."

**yukisohmafan4ever: And done. Do you like it? Yuki's personality has changed for this story. I really like the Suite Life series and got this from the marriage episode. Hehe. Well here's the Furuba-related question for the day or chapter.**

**#1-Who is your favourite girl character in Fruits Basket?**

**My answer-Akito Sohma. I really love her love and care for her family members. She is the one of the most awesome characters! Akito is considered a girl in this fanfic. No flames pls. Review, follow or favourite and it'll make my summer vacation fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I changed my name now it's Carly Jackie Fenton Phantom. Full name of my OC that I'll use in all my DP fanfics. Since this is Furuba, I won't talk about any other topic. So here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2-

Tohru's POV

I have Prince Yuki as my 'pretend' husband and he's attached to me! Now every girl is giving death stares at me and the Prince Yuki Fan Club is bugging me even more. Uo and Hana are being overprotective now and what can I say to grandpa about going to Yuki's house for the baby during the second week. I walked out surprised to find him following me as I walked down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, fed up. Yuki smirked.

"I'm your overly attached husband remember?" He reached into his pocket to pull out the paper.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean you need-" I started but he put his finger on my lips to silence me.

"I'm going to be with you all day honey." he said lovingly.

"Wha? Don't you have different classes?" I asked.

"The office always lets me change my schedules." he stated.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Yuki answered. "Let's go sweetie." Sweetie? He went to the office and I eavesdropped.

"What is he doing." I mouthed.

"Same schedule as Tohru Honda please." he said.

"Tohru Honda. Ok, her next class is Math. You made proceed." the desk lady said. Yuki walked out and smiled.

"Well Tohru. You saw." he said. I nodded silently.

"Lets go." I said. We walked to class with almost everyone staring.

"Ok class!" the math teacher said. "Turn your textbooks to- YUKI SOHMA?!" when he saw Yuki. The Prince Yuki Fan Club squealed, Yuki's cousin, Kyo I think, groaned and all the girls were all like, "Oh my god, Yuki's here" or "I'm going to ask him out" or "Why is he with Tohru Honda?" or "Is he paired up with her for the marriage thing? I could be a better wife."

"Quiet." the math teacher said. "Ok, Yuki, please come up here." Yuki stood up and all the girls except me, Uo and Hana, were trying to take a picture of him. "No phones in this period. Kyo Sohma, get off your phone right this second." Kyo didn't listen. The math teacher was fed up and he got his phone bucket. "Phones in here and detention after school." Lots of groans erupted from the class. I'm glad Grandpa keeps my phone at home. Yuki whispered to the teacher and he nodded. "I understand Yuki. You may proceed." He sat down next to me. Uo was next to me and whispered, "The prince is very annoying nowadays. Tohru you better do good." She leaned over me to talk to Yuki. "Prince. If you do anything to hurt my best friend, you will pay." She cracked her knuckles, that means she's not kidding. Yuki gulped, nodded and went back to his work.

"Ok. Moving on. Turn your textbook to 179. We are doing calculus today." Lots of moans and grumbles came from the class. After class was lunch and Yuki and I went our separate ways for the first time after health class. Thank god. He's such a stuck-up, popular guy who loves attention. No wonder he's nice and all.

"Hey Tohru Honda." the Prince Yuki Fan Club yelled.

"What?!" I said, standing up.

"If you hurt our Yuki, you will pay and get hurt so hard, you won't show your face ever again at this school." one of the members yelled. I winced. Kyo gave me a confused look. Yuki groaned. Uo went behind the members, "Leave Tohru alone, or I'll hurt you all." she barked.

"Now Yankee, you-" the second member started but was interrupted by Hana.

"Leave Tohru alone or I'll beeeeep you with electric poison waves." she said.

"RUN AWAY FROM PSYCHIC AND YANKEE!" the members yelled and ran off.

"Thanks guys. I thought they'll actually do that." I said.

"Oh. I'll do anything to help you Tohru." Uo said and hugged me. "Saki. Don't hurt anyone."

"I won't Arisa." Hana said.

"Are you ok Tohru?" two voices asked. Oh god. I turned around. It was Kyo and Yuki.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered.

"Seriously! You could've stood up for her you damn mouse! You just sat there, doing nothing!" Kyo yelled.

"I don't join girl fights you stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Oh yeah? Let's take this outside!" Kyo said.

"We are already outside you stupid cat." Yuki said.

"DAMN MOUSE!" Kyo yelled and launched at Yuki. Yuki dodged every punch and kick.

"Fight. Fight. Fight." everyone cheered. Yuki dodge Kyo's kicks then kicked Kyo really far. Kyo hit a tree and fell down.

"Wow. I didn't know I can kick that far. I can be great at sports." Yuki remarked. Everyone cheered. A loud whistle made everyone jump.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" It was the coach. Oh my, she was really pissed. "Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. Come with me." What did I do? I got in a fight with the Prince Yuki Fan Club and that's how Yuki and Kyo got in a brawl. Yuki is called damn rat or mouse and Kyo is called stupid cat. What is up? The coach's office was crammed. I am one of those people who never get in trouble.

"Yuki and Kyo first." the coach said.

**Carly Jackie Fenton Phantom: That was weird. So Yuki and Kyo got into a fight because Kyo was concerned about Tohru and Yuki didn't stand up for her. Here's the question for the chapter. Now they are non-related and related.**

**#2-What is the most played song on your iPod?**

**My answer-Secret Night by Vixx. Eternity by the same band is second. I love both songs cause they're great and have an awesome beat. I like K-Pop because you don't know what the heck they're singing about, just sing the lyrics as best as you can and enjoy the beat. **

**Well. Review pls. Thanks. Voting for Danny and Carly in the Naruto World is closed and my poll on my profile is still opened and no one has voted yet. So start voting! I'm moving the due date from 24th of July to the 6th of August. So bye y'all!**


End file.
